Tsuna and Kyoko: The Ups and Downs
by DemonKingZach
Summary: It's another typical day of training for Tsuna and the rest of The Vongola Family. Kyoko and her best friend Haru come to watch the family train. Though Kyoko is hiding something from Tsuna. What is she hiding from him? What is going to happen between the two of them. Read and find out what happens. Flashbacks/Memories.


In the Sawada residence

It was a bright,beautiful,sunny Saturday for everyone. Tsuna was still sleeping because of the extensive training Reborn had put him through yesterday. Reborn is an arcobaleno who is training Tsuna to become the 10th generation Vongola boss. Reborn gets up from his bed and walks over to his sleeping student.

"Time to wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled to his student.

"Huh? What? Oh morning Reborn." Tsuna said still feeling a bit drowsy.

"Go get some breakfast and wash up. After you're done with those things, we'll start today's training to try to activate your hyper dying will without the need for bullets nor pills." Reborn informed Tsuna of what is going to happen.

"Ok. I'll hurry and get my things. Where are we training today?" Tsuna asked his tutor a little curious.

"We'll be training behind Namimori Middle School today." Reborn replied feeling a little surprised yet proud that Tsuna didn't complain about going to do training.

Tsuna gets up from his bed and heads downstairs to go get some breakfast. After he finished eating his breakfast, Tsuna went to go take his shower. A few minutes later, Tsuna comes out with his school uniform on. The uniform was the same type of school uniform that he wore while fighting Xanxus. So then Tsuna heads out the door with Reborn as they head over to the back part of Namimori Middle School.

While Reborn and Tsuna are making their way over to their training destination, they run into the rest of the family. That would be Gokudera,Yamamoto,Chrome,Ryohei,Hibari,and Lambo. Reborn was thinking to himself that the whole family being there could help with Tsuna's training today.

"Hey there guys. What are you all up to?" Tsuna asked his guardians with a tad bit of curiosity

"Nothing much. Just enjoying the beautiful day,Tenth." Gokudera answered.

Reborn puts his hand over his mouth and whispers in Tsuna's ear.

"Ok. I'll do that right now." Tsuna replies.

Tsuna walks over to the rest of his friends and asked, "How would you guys like to do some training with me? Since you're all not doing anything."

"Sure thing." Everyone replies feeling excited to finally do something.

"Well then. Let's get going." Tsuna told his guardians with a sincerely happy smile on his face.

Everyone looked at Tsuna and showed the same smile as they walked with him and Reborn.

At the Back Part of Namimori Middle School

"Ok everyone. Since the whole family is here, we're going to try to help Tsuna to go into Hyper Dying Will without help from my bullets or the pills. Everyone understand?" Reborn asked the rest of the group.

"Yes." everyone replied in confidence.

"Good. Now let's get this training started." Reborn said with the same amount of confidence as well.

A few hours later, everyone has taken a little break from training to have some lunch. While the group was eating, a pair of girls came over to them. Tsuna looked over and noticed that the two girls were Kyoko and Haru.

"Hey there Kyoko and Haru." Tsuna greeted the two girls with a smile on his face.

"Hi Tsuna-san." Haru said in her usual way every time she sees Tsuna.

"Hi there Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said to Tsuna,the boy she has secretly fell in love with.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Tsuna asked the two curiously.

"Nothing much except for walking around and talking about stuff." Kyoko replied to him.

"Yep." Haru said in response as well.

"How about you guys? What are you all up to?" Kyoko asked him.

"Just taking a break from training and having lunch. You're welcome to stay and watch us train if you want." Tsuna offered the two girls.

"We'll take you up on that offer." Haru said.

"Yep." Kyoko said with a smile on her face.

So they sit and watch everyone else train like crazy. Meanwhile Kyoko is remembering everything both good and bad that she and Tsuna along with everyone else have been through.


End file.
